Jake Ryan
'Leslie "Jake" Ryan '(born April 3, 1990) is a famous actor, who is capable of attracting many girls' attention due to his fame. However, when Miley is the only girl at Seaview Middle School who is not interested in him and his fame, he decides to chase after her instead. Relationship With Miley Jake is one of Miley's love interests. They share an off and on relationship. He was a new kid in Miley's middle school. He initially annoyed Miley with his self centered attitude, but along the way they start developing crushes for each other. The two tried to make each other jealous by dating other people, which didn't work out too well. Jake kissed Miley, but on the same day, he left for Romania. He wasn't seen again until the second season, where he continually tried to get Miley to take him back by sending her various gifts such as muffins and flowers. On live television he confessed that he was in love with her and shortly after, the two reconciled. They tried to date and Miley even told Jake of her "Hannah secret". However, Jake's celebrity attitude annoyed Miley and the two broke up. In the third season, Miley tried to stop Jake from marrying Traci, only to find out that she'd been "Gotcha'd". Miley went so far as to kiss Jake to prove that she didn't feel anything for him. However, Miley and Jake both showed signs of enjoying it. They start secretly dating once again in He Could Be The One. They eventually tell Miley's father of their relationship, but even when he accepts it, their relationship faces another hardship as Miley crushes on her fellow guitarist. At the end of the episode, Miley realizes she loves Jake more and reaffirms her relationship with him. In 'It's the End of Jake as We Know It,' it turns out that Jake was cheating on Miley after a bandmate/friend of Oliver's took a picture of Jake with another girl. Oliver told Lilly about it, but they at first decided to keep it a secret from Miley, not wanting to hurt her feelings, but she eventually finds out that Jake's cheating on her. At first, Miley's mad at them for not telling her, but she forgives them and gets back at Jake for cheating on her (as well as breaking up with him for good) and tells him good-bye (as in she never wants to hear from or see him again). Miley later mentions him in "Been Here All Along", stating, "Now that I'm not with Jake anymore, nothing's stopping me and Jesse from being together." *New Kid in School (Season 1) *More Than a Zombie to Me (Season 1) *Good Golly, Miss Dolly (Season 1) *People Who Use People (Season 1) *Achy Jakey Heart, Part One (Season 2) *Achy Jakey Heart, Part Two (Season 2) *That's What Friends Are For? (Season 2) *Jake... Another Little Piece of My Heart (Season 3) *He Could Be the One (Season 3) *It's The End Of Jake As We Know It (Season 4 aka Hannah Montana Forever) Related * Jake-Miley Relationship (Gallery) Trivia *His name is identical to Michael Schoeffling's character's name from the John Hughes film "Sixteen Candles". *He appears in all four seasons, although he has progressively fewer appearances with each season. *Jake is the third character that found out about Miley's secret. (Lily being the first and Oliver the second) Gallery Category:Recurring characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Blondes